Apagón
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Como un apagón, cambia de ser casi amigos, a una pareja mágica e grandiosa? Descubre en este Oneshot CbxRv.


**Apagón**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Como saben, en Colombia, hoy, 19 de septiembre, se celebra el Día del amor y la amistad, y veo que no se acostumbran, por que en la mayoría de países, es el 14 de febrero. Sin embargo, quiero celebrar este día con un one-shot, sobre mi pareja favorita: Chico Bestia y Raven. Espero que no sea de su molestia y disfruten de este fic, que se me courrió, pensando en ese día.**

**Disfruten.**

**Apagón**

Era de noche del día del amor y la amistad, en la cuidad de Jump City, y se encontraban cinco titanes… bueno, dos, debido a que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, tenían que irse a una fiesta, en Londres, dejando solos de nuevo a Chico Bestia y Raven. El cambia-formas y la empática, eran casi amigos, pero más adelante, esto iba a cambiar.

Los tres dejaron la torre, Chico Bestia, se quedó jugando un videojuego de futbol, mientras se olvida de lo aterrado de quedarse con Raven, mientras ella, se quedó leyendo un libro sobre controlar poderes oscuros, y no era porque le gustaba, le tocaba leer para mantener a _Rage_ bajo control. Odiaban ese 19 de septiembre, debido a que estaban enamoradas la mayoría de las personas. Ellos, casi se odiaban.

Sin embargo, todo iba a cambiar, cuando hubo un apagón, que dejó a oscuras a la ciudad, Chico Bestia tenía dos razones para estar horrorizado, una por el miedo a la oscuridad, y otro, estar a solas con Raven. Mientras la empática, tenía un poquito de miedo, si, sabemos que ella era oscura, pero estar en total oscuridad, era algo nuevo.

-Aaayyy, tengo miedo, Dios mío, que vuelva la luz, no me gusta estar solo- Chico Bestia empezó a gritar, y se levantó, tratando de caminar. Raven respondió:

-Mmmmm…Hola, yo estoy aquí, recuerdas? Entonces, chico Bestia gritó más de lo alterado:

-Enserio, hay alguien aquí? Necesito su compañía- Pero, Raven le volvió a repetir:

-OH POR AZAR, CHICO BESTIA, CALMATE DE UNA VEZ. UN SIMPLE APAGÓN NO ES NADA MALO-

Entonces, Chico Bestia, preocupado se quedó parado y quieto, mientras Raven abrazó a su libro. Nunca había sentido miedo, de que hubiera un apagón total en la cuidad, y no veía nada, porque todo era negro. Entonces buscó a Chico Bestia:

-Chico Bestia, donde estás?- habló con preocupación.

-Raven, donde estas, no te veo- respondió Chico Bestia.

-Chico Bestia, no te escondas, no es gracioso-

-No estoy escondido, estoy en el mismo lugar- respondió el joven.

Raven empezó a caminar, al azar, porque no sabía donde se ubicaba. Una ventana, tenuemente le daba un poco de luz, y al ver a un chico, que se encontraba parado de espaldas, corrió y lo abrazó por la cintura. Mientras, Chico Bestia se encontraba aterrorizado, cuando alguien le agarró la cintura y se preguntaba con horror:

-Quien eres tú? Espero que no seas Raven-

-Soy yo, tonto- Respondió la empática.

-no sabía que le temías a la oscuridad- tomó de broma el chico y a la vez, se asustaba.

-no le temo, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto- respondió como excusa.

-entonces, porque me abrazas?- le preguntó.

-es que no había nada para agarrarme, tú sabes que no se ve nada-respondió la chica.

-Entonces, tratemos de sentarnos, y esperar hasta que vuelva la luz- le propuso el chico.

-Chico Bestia, suena más interesante- le respondió.

El Chico Bestia, trató de buscar el sofá de la sala, y por suerte, estaba a centímetros de donde se encontraba. Raven se separó por un momento del cambia-formas, Chico Bestia se sentó y se relajó, pero sintió que alguien lo abraza con fuerza, como tratando de no separarse. Ese alguien era Raven, y Chico Bestia se sentía de un lado feliz, pero del otro, aterrorizado y como ella no lo podía ver, se sonrojó. La empática, abrazó con fuerza al joven y como él no podía verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Minutos pasaron y lo que parecía una eternidad…

-Raven, Raven, Raven?- Intentó preguntarle, y ella le responde

-mmmhmhmmhm- pero no se movía.

-Raven, estás despierta?- Le pregunta pero no le responde. Luego, se habla:-Espero de que esté dormida, porque ella no quiere escucharme lo mucho que siento por ella, conocerla fue algo asombroso y único, y describirla, me cuesta palabras. No como, pero sus ojos amatistas de un color índigo, me irradian de locura, y combinan con su gran belleza, esa belleza, con piel grisácea, su gema en la frente, y sus cabellos violetas, la hacen toda una mujer angelical. Sin embargo, no querrá a un monstruo como yo, ella se merece algo más que yo. Me cuesta decirle "te amo", porque sé que ni se interesada en mí, pero se ganó mi corazón puro, solo espero que no escuche lo que voy a decir, pero…_Te amo, Raven_.

-Eso es lo que sientes por mí?-pregunta la empática.

-Me escuchaste?- preguntó el chico.

-Fingí estar dormida, y eso fue algo hermoso- Respondió y se oyó explotar algo más allá.

-Lo siento mucho, no tuve la intención…-

Chico Bestia, se quedó callado, pero no era por que paró de hablar, si no que interrumpieron unos labios suaves, procedentes de Raven y los tenía presionando a los suyos. Al inicio, fue solo un beso normal, pero el chico devolvió el beso y todo se convirtió en amor verdadero. Fue allí cuando algo empezó a brillar, la capa de la chica se volvía blanca, y brillaba resplandecientemente. Al separarse, Chico Bestia quedó asombrado, al ver que su chica estaba brillando de luz. Entonces, preguntó:

-Wow, no puedo creerlo, estás brillando.-

-Gracias a ti- respondió Raven.

-Por qué?- pregunta el joven.

-tú eres mi amor verdadero, tu eres mi chico correspondido, eres el ser que he estado buscando y para mí, no eres un monstruo, eres mi amor- respondió.

-Creo que ya no me asusta tenerte en mis brazos. Te amo, Raven- habló Chico Bestia.

-Yo también te amo, _Gar_- Respondió la chica.

-Sabes, Rae, tu eres mi regalo del día del amor y la amistad- dijo apenado el chico.

-Yo digo lo mismo, Gar. Tú eres mi regalo más preciado- respondió la chica.

A Chico bestia le gustaba que ella lo llamara Gar, lo mismo se decía de Raven, cuando él la llamaba Rae. Después, la nueva pareja, caminó hacia la terraza, tomados de las manos, y aun besándose. Raven aun brillaba, y se quedaron, observando la vista de la cuidad sin luz. Chico Bestia, encontró una cobija para cubrirse del frio, y la envolvió en la empática, pero ella a su vez, se acurrucó en el pecho del chico. Estaban muy sonrojados y nada podía arruinar ese día. Toda la noche, observaron las estrellas, abrazados, con mucho amor.

**El fin.**

**Que les pareció? Como decía, reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Los veré pronto :D**


End file.
